wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mako
Mako is Darkmoon's character. Please don't steal! Appearance Pale green scales, with medium green underscales. Her wing membranes and the webbing between her spikes and claws is sky blue. She has darker green glow stripes that are the same color as her underscales, and her eyes are sky blue. Her horns are medium gray, and her claws match. Her underbelly is pale tan, like wet sand. She has a scar on her left shoulder. She always wears a brown leather bracelet with a pearl in it, and for formal occasions she wears strings of pearls and diamond earrings. Personality Mako is very well suited to be among people. She enjoys the spotlight, and feels recharged by spending time with others. She has a certain flair, and seems quite outspoken. She knows how to sing and act. She is fairly smart and did well in school. She has a quiet, thoughtful side, and is great at planning and strategy. Her favorite game is chess. History She was born to Queen Coral's sister, Princess Conch, and her husband, Kelp. They raised her in the palace, with the intention of her challenging the queen when she was old enough. She was trained in combat, strategy, acting, history, geography, science, math, and cultures of the different tribes in her school years. She developed her extroverted personality on her own, but it's certainly a great addition to her skill set. Once she turned seven, she started training even harder, and is just biding her time until she challenges her aunt. Relationships Queen Coral - "Not long now until I challenge her. Will I die? Maybe. But if I do, at least I'll go down fighting." She respects her aunt, and cares about her. However, she wants the throne, and is willing to kill her aunt to accomplish this. Conch - "Mother is always nice. She pushes me to be better, and I grow because of it." She loves her mother, and appreciated Conch's effort to help her reach her goal. Kelp - " Father is pretty nice too, and he loves me. " Her father is also important to her, and she loves him dearly. He always gives her a strong, supportive ally. Tsunami - "Not bad at all. She's accomplished more in seven years than some dragons will do in their lifetime. But still, I don't think she's a threat to the throne." She respects her cousin and everything Tsunami accomplished. They haven't talked much, but she doesn't think Tsumami will be the one to challenge Coral. Anemone - "An animus! She's pretty powerful...I would be surprised if she would challenge her mother. " She thinks Anemone will probably be the most likely of Coral's daughters to try for the throne. Auklet - "Oh, Auklet? Well, she's pretty young, but she seems like a cute little princess to me." She doesn't know Auklet very well, but she knows her younger cousin isn't a threat right now. Waterfall - "She's nice sometimes, and I apprecoate her sarcasm and rebelliousness. Not everyone is a natural born princess, and even if she isn't, she's a nice cousin." A cousin from another one of Queen Coral's sisters, Waterfall's rebellious behavior and hatred of the royal life puzzle Mako slightly. However, she understands that the royal life isn't for everyone, and she gets along fairly well with Waterfall. Estuary - "She seems a lot like Waterfall. She's a nice cousin, but not really a natural-born princess." Mako appreciates her cousin as a family member, but they aren't really close. Like Waterfall, she is puzzled with the rebellious behavior and hatred of the royal life. They get along well, but don't talk much because Mako tends to hang out with the royal crowd while Essie has other friends. Trivia - I also use her to roleplay on the cannon wiki, and she's the only character I use over there who I have a page for - Her uncle is Shark, and she's named after a type of shark Gallery 8FA49FEC-FB16-43D5-A520-5F8B0C57A544.png|FR ref MakoforDarkmoon.png|Jada ref by Modern Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:SeaWings Category:Content (Darkmoon the IceWing NightWing)